Sword Art Online: Revival
by Adventist-Pony09
Summary: Fudo Kaizoku wasn't an ordinary guy who likes to play Online game. In fact, He was one of the pioneer of EVR or Extensive Virtual Reality. But after he finalized his brother's project, OurWorld.exe, it spreads a deadly AI virus throughout the VR world causing havoc to all player connected to the system. Now he has to fix it with some help to SAO, ALO, GGO players and other OL games
1. Prologue: Our World

Prologue: Our World

I have read a book once, it stated…

"_This World is born for a thousand of thoughts, a hundred perceptions, a small number of theories and an only truth that is still missing in mankind's hand."_

I was ten when I read this. At first, I have no thought on what the books talking about. My brother keeps saying things way aboard to our head. Seriously, why would a kid thinks some weird philosophical things? That's why me and my sister fall asleep right next to him when he babbles about those things. Although I look in the bright side, the three of us are fond of creating stuffs that are quite beyond a young kid's capability and our dad was proud of having us. But I assure this, there is this one statement he usually says that I personally like…

"_Our World is not yet to be seen, it's just in our thought yet… still waiting for us. That's what Dad was achieving for almost 2 years… a perfect world where everything can be saved, loved and endured from suffering. I hope is not in thought, perception or theory… We want it real, right?"_

I'm somewhat known on what he was ranting about, nevertheless, it was something special. So I simply nodded, smiled with a wholeheartedly answer…

"_We surely hope it would happen someday, brother."_

And He just confidently replied…

"_It will… We just have to wait for it…"_

* * *

8:00 AM. August 27 2026.

"**RINGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGGGGGG!"** A cell phone alarmed loudly.

"ugh…yeah…. I'm getting… up… geezzz…" A sleepy man woke up on his messy table. He gets his phone and snooze it. Most of his stuffs are scattered on the floor and on his bed. His books are filed up on the side tables. Scratches, charts, tables and some random pictures are fastened on the wall up to the ceiling. His Mainframe computer is still on; numerous programs were opened, like he was working something on special… a busy guy to be summarized. Yet this guy is still young to work this late… his side-wall cabinet was full of certificates and trophies. The kid wasn't just busy; he was special to be exact…

"I can't believe its morning again… time sure flies when you work hard, Am I right?" He spoke sleepy yet softly while holding a family picture on his right hand.

"I miss you guys… where are you now?" he spoke sadly… tears are quite forming through his eyes.

"**RINGGGGGG!RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!** The phone suddenly ringed. This time it was a call.

The guy rubbed his eyes. Widely, he gets his phone and answered it. "ugh… yup?!" he answered with vex.

"Kaizoku, you know what time is it?" The man on the phone questioned him with a repress tone.

He looked up on the front wall; it was 8:10 AM. Starred with further understanding, then he finally realized what the man was cramming out for.

"**Holy S**T** dude! We're late from school?!" He answered the man, down struck yet surprised.

"Ayayayay! DUH! I will not freakin' call you for no reason, right? Didn't you alarm your stats? I'm waiting in front of your house for almost… 15 minutes already…I guess."The man sarcastically answered him.

"I did alarm it, I just slack off in waking up. Sorry…" He replied with a fake smile, disappointed on what he did.

"Next time, I will throw a rock at your window when that shitty thing happens again, I'm serious." The man replied.

"Yeah sure… if you can?! That window has Class AA Strength Glass Fiber, it has higher features that the Bullet-Proof Glass" He audaciously answered the man.

"Arghhh… Nerd talk again. Stop that! But anyways, get a quick shower and bring some snack while on the go. "The man replied.

"Yes… **MAMA...**" He gags at the man.

"Shut up and Hurry!" The man angrily replied.

The man laughs and smiles broadly on the way to the bathroom, but while running at the upper-room corridors, he suddenly stopped…

"I hope I can see you guys… later…" He softly stated with high hopes in his eyes.

~PROLOGUE END~


	2. Chap1 Act1: Flashbacks and Hindrances

**Chapter 1.1: Flashback or Hindrances **

**Kaizuko POV**

I remember those days… days I felt that I should not be here but somewhere else.

I was 15. My family celebrated dad's latest discovery on EVR or _Extensive Virtual Reality_. Yet without Mr. Kayaba Akihiko's works on his SAO Project and the extensive logic system that my brother and I invented, Dad would not make that breakthrough.

The EVR holds the same features of all known VRMMORPG in the world but it differs on control and command prompt sequence. One of its greatest aspect that make it distinct than most VRMMORPG are the "E-objects", well that's what my brother shortly referred it to ._Enhanced graphic visualization specs or "E objects"_ was first coined its concept at Milan, Italy and was finally developed by Ginga Fudo, my brother. His supplementary works on it and with the help of Prof. Archimedes Accardo and Dr. Alpheus Allegretti lead him to "Man's Golden Age of Parallel Universes". E-objects are advanced visual detailing by means of building _"hyper-tachyon"_ within a mainframe system. Broadly explained, you can't tell which is real and virtual in comparison. EVR systems have also a Non-Viral Interconnection Database to both VRMMORPG servers and other EVR servers. With this, you can expand your gaming experience socially and conveniently. The EVR is like what my brother talking about… the world we dreamt of. It's like you are living in another world yet you still feel the real you. The EVR was our family's godly tribute to mankind.

Our mom will surely be happy on our family's achievement... But she left us too early. She died in a car accident last 9 years ago in Italy, our former hometown. For Dad, she was a heaven's gift due to her kindness to us. The loss of our Mom might be the reason why dad goes "_cyber-drive_" on inventing the EVR. For him, this was the only way of reviving Mom's Life. Same goes for the reason to Ginga's discovery on E-objects. Well, for me, that is like "_are-you-crazy?_" situation since reincarnation was never been proved yet. Good thing they are not that insane like what my sister said about numerous scientists going loco on stuffs. We laughed on our situation though… until the horror of my sister's joke become true.

10 days after the celebration…

**"****WHY DID YOU THAT, GINGA?!"** my sister said with tears falling on her eyes. On her side was Dad, laid-down and dead due to four stabs on the chest. Blood was scattered to the floor. And I was on the side walls, still shocked on what he has done.

"You guys don't understand, do you?!... He rejected us! He rejected **OUR WORLD**!" He angrily yelled at us. He also felt despair after the murderous act that he done, now that Dad is gone…

"Reject?" I quietly replied and began walking near to him.

I forcedly grabbed his shirt and rammed him to the wall and yelled

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN REJECT?! HUH?! HE REJECTED IT BECAUSE YOUR SYSTEM HOLDS A DEADLY AI VIRUS! HE WAS AWARE ON THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR PROJECT, YOU BASTARD. NOW LOOK AT HIM, YOU KILLED HIM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR SIBLINGS! ARE YOU REALLY THAT PSYCHO ON ACHIEVING THAT F***ING WORLD OF YOURS?!**"

On that time… I felt the destruction of losing my parents.

"But…but… Our World… it's the key of everyone's problem…. We can re~" he psychotically replied but when I heard the "R" thing, I once again violently rammed him to the wall and punched his abdomen to stop his statement.

"**RE-WHAT?! I CAN'T F**ING HEAR YOU?!**" I yelled at his face.

"BROTHER, STOP!" our sister yelled with a bleat voice.

"Its okay, Kaida…" Ginga sorely said to our sister. Tears began to flow on his face and slowly turned his face unto me. And stated…

"I'm very sorry…I know what I've done but that was my immediate action… I've lost myself…everything went dark…The sinister controlled my body… But after this… I PROMISE TO BOTH OF YOU THAT I WILL DO ANYTHING TO RIGHT ALL OF MY MISTAKES! I will change the things needed to be change… return what is lost… and live all happily again. But for now, I need both of your trust and patience… And you will see what I meant… So please Kaizoku, let me go… I'm really sorry…"

My sister stopped crying… and released her grasp on Dad's hand. She calmly walk closely to both of us and said.

"Ok, big brother. I gave you my trust and patience… just make Mom and Dad comes back to our world."

"What?! Are you serious, Kaida?!" I was shocked on what she has said. It's like she knew our brother's plan.

"Ginga would not lie to us… Promise is a solemn oath that should never be broken. And besides, He is our only chance on Mom's and Dad's revivification. With our skills, we can do those impossibilities."She encouragingly answered me.

Well that's my little sister Kaida, she knows what to say… Very optimistic and impertinent in the inside but she looks innocent due to her young age. I knew this is our last shot on my brother's mistake but there is less chance of reincarnation theories. Most scientists make it blunt on these topics so why does my brother so eagerly on achieving this? If he is that smart enough, he knew that it wouldn't work… but still there are probabilities that he might pull it off and it's because of his current discoveries. I release my clasp to Ginga and seriously told him…

"Ok, I will let her reason give in to approved your project… but if something wrong happen to our sister during these… proceedings of yours… make sure you hide your soul from me. Got it?!"

He just simply nodded due to dismay…

We framed up our Dad's cause of death to the authorities. Been robbed by burglars, they stabbed our dad with no mercy and left us traumatized. Well gladly, our testimonies came out fine and realistic. I don't how brother did that… bribed them I guess?

4 days after Dad's death, our brother suddenly decided that the three of us should leave Italy and migrate to Japan. He said he can't assure our safety there since he holds Dad's company and many would try to grasp the company's name by force. Even though he is 18 during those times, he is a quick learner on the business industry. People referred him as "lampoimprenditore or Lightning Entrepreneur" due to his rapid and splendid development on the company. He taught me a bit and I think I can handle it when I get the right stats and age.

Japan, Our dad's hometown, has very extrinsic culture especially on religion and nature. Their behaviors are splendidly easy-to-go-with and they have the real oriental heart of kindness. Our sister is fond on socializing with Japanese people. Good thing my brother and I don't have racist issues even though we are born half-Italian and half-Japanese.

But gladly to say, Ginga started working again on his project on EVR's and E-objects. It was denominated "Our World,exe ". My brother is really working hard in figuring out the reincarnation theory using hyper-tachyons in the virtual world. Well if he accomplished this plan of his… I would be blessed on having him as my big brother and we could leave happily with our parents again. I have high hopes…

But 3 months past….

My mind's worst expectations have begun to swarm again…. My hindrances…

Is still here…

Killing these high hopes of mine…


	3. Chap1 Act2: Revival or Revenge

**Chapter 1.2: Is it Revival or Revenge?**

_8:15 AM August 27 2026. Fudo's Residence_

As Kaizuko done taking a quick bath, he swiftly dressed in uniform and grabbed some foods at the fridge. He ran though the foyer and set his shoes on as quickly as good. But before he touches the door, he turned back and yelled with a broad smile…

"Guys… I'm going to school now!"

It remained silent… nothing responds…

His smile turned up-side down…

**"****KAIZOKU! WHAT THE HELL?! LET'S GO!"** the man on the phone whom he had spoken to yelled harshly. He was waiting at the outside of Fudo's residence for 30 minutes.

**"****YEAH! YEAH! I'M COMING!"** He replied loudly…

As he opened the door, His broad smile returned but this time its obscure…

As if his weakness is just 1 percent of his endurance…

* * *

_~Kaizoku POV~_

"Good thing Japan has clear skies during these months, hasn't it?" I spoke at Ryo while walking to school.

"haha… yeah, you will get used through it. But the following months are typhoon seasons, so get your stats fixed. " he replied while having gnawing a toast on his mouth.

Ryoichi Suzuki, his full name, was a real friend of mine. I've met him in _Demon Souls Online_. Back those times he was doltish player on games, usually beaten up and tricked. I saved him once from mercenaries and he begs to be my assistant. Well, I forcedly accepted his request and he has always been with me in most _EVROG_ servers I've played. For the past few months, I referred Ryo as a friend rather than a gamer's assistant. Although at first, he's a slow learner and clumsy in handling weapons but sooner he developed his true skills, both in gaming and reality. Deep Inside, he is now a gumptious person, Keen-minded and has the eye of a leader despite of his young age of 15. I preferred him as a role-model for EVR players and a good member in strategical team games if you point it out. Still, Ryo has this annoying child-like attitude of pranks and jokes which I hauntly accepted and influenced… Nevertheless, positively, I became friendly to people at just due to him.

"Hey, you looked flimsy today? Don't tell me something went wrong… with the project?" He curiously asked me.

I stopped from walking…

And looked down…I felt dismay.

_-*Flashback*-_

It was 6 months now after that incident… Beginning to doubt myself that I have the guts to revive… All of them.

On that day…

The day when I both lost my siblings…

My brother was 96 % finished with the "_Our World_" project and he was ready to give it a test run. The project was planned and established at the basement of our residence. It was equipped with "state-of-the-art" machines and gadget set including mainframe computers, multiverse server unit, 2 advanced EVR control helmet units and 2 wide span beds. But then, the project is laid out with a requirement of 2 players which I began questioning his plan… or a mere scheme in my perception. Broadly explained, the "_Our World_" main gaming system is consisted of a calibrated player and a boot player. The calibrated holds the main EVR database and control files while the boot serves as a back-up patch of EVR database, including slot drives. Slot drives are extended hub files that can increase or expand the ability of a certain EVR player. This was the reason why Dad rejected his work. One of the slot drives carries an artificial-intellectual virus or AI Virus that is so complex, it can corrupt the database and may affect the EVR player, both in gaming and reality. Merging the features of both players into one unit may totally corrupt, physically and psychologically, the player in a matter of seconds. Still, even though it's updated, that virus is still listed on my brother's EVR system. He said it's the only patch file that can solve our problems in the reincarnation theory. Although ominous, the virus is a great e-object detector. He recently found out that hyper-tachyons, which are used in making e-objects, can be broken down, analyze and emulate any objects into virtual and reality depending on its frequency transmission…

Risky yet somewhat effective if you manage to control your slot drives every time…

But my brother had a hard time on figuring out his boot player for the beta test. He was afraid of losing both of us if he began initiating the test. Kaida would be left alone if we both start the process…

Then Kaida spoke…

"I will be the boot player!"

We were shocked on what she stated…

"Are you sure, Kaida? The boot player holds the slot drives, meaning, you will be the first one to get infected by the virus; in any chances." Ginga caringly questioned her.

"Where do you think I inherit my data-interference skills? To you two, of course… I can handle it!" She proudly answered and gave us a warming group hug.

"But Ginga…" I tried to reason with my brother… but he suddenly replied.

"Kaida isn't a kid anymore, she has her will to do what she want and besides she can manage all problems with ease."

"But you promise…" I reminded him.

"Don't worry! If danger comes, I'm there to protect her… 'Til to my last breath…" He simply replied with a fair smile on his face.

"I… trust on you, bro…" I raised my right fist unto him.

"Thanks… bro…" He replied back and gave me a fist bump.

After that day… I choose only on two things…

To torment my brother for his mistakes or to amend his mistakes and revivify my losses…

But lately, anger covers my grief…

An anger that seeks revenge…

_-* Flashback faded*-_

"Bro?!" I heard a wondering voice in my head… and I saw Ryo.

"Oh… sorry dude, I lost my conscious frame hehe…" I joked at him.

"Conscio- what?! **YOU'RE NUTS! HAHAHA**…" He laughed on what I said.

"It's just a… Arghhh, nothing, you will never understand it though. But anyways, I finalized my brother's work, and this time, I updated it with proper revisions. I am ready to launch it later." I crackly said to him.

"Well that's good! You can see them again, right?" He happily asked.

At that point, his question enlightened me a bit…

There are many options to choose from but not all of them are at the just. Sometimes the right ones are the most grievous, yet, if you exert your hopes and determination, you can gain the things you've lost without doing it in vain…

So I smiled and said…

"You know what, Ryo?"

"Yeah?" he curiously looked at me.

"I can learn a thing or two from you. Thanks for everything you have done for me so far…" I raised my right fist unto him.

"No problem bro. I owe you much, so I do what I can do for you…" he calmly replied and gave me a fist bump.

After 10 minutes, we arrived at school. Good thing we weren't late, just got in there right in time.

All thanks to Ryo…


	4. Chap1 Act3: All Hopes or Games

**Chapter 1 Act 3: All hopes and Games**

_~Kaizuko Flashback~_

It was pure destruction…

During those 3 months of desolateness… I lose myself and crawled with despair. My loneliness affects my studies, my habit, my health…

My life was no use… Now that they were vanished in front of me.

Every 3:11 pm, the time of the incident, I sit right next to the basement door hopingly they would come back. I cry all the time while waiting…

Days have turned to weeks and weeks to months…

I felt no hope anymore… No happiness…

Suddenly I gave up; it was midnight of December 18, 2023. For the first time, I went down to our basement; I was holding a kitchen knife. I put on the EVR control helmet and sat on the bed. I was expecting some outlooks to happen if I did that… I wasn't intending to follow them… I went mislay to my true self, as if the real sadness manipulate my body…

Well, I was about to cut off my neck… Just to end my suffering… For me, suicide was my only savior.

But suddenly…

* * *

_"__-You got 2 e-mails-"_

* * *

A dialog box appeared at the server unit…

"Dr. Alpheus...?" I was quite captured on who was the sender.

When I opened the mail, I was bewildered on its content…

* * *

_- - MESSAGE CONTENT - -_

_To: Gingameru Fudo_

_From: Dr. Allegretti, A._

_ Kaizuko…_

_ I've been watching your actions for weeks now…_

_ Nonetheless, I knew what you were about to do now, child. And do you think that will conclude your repugnance to this world? Suicide is just like a mere saying that you are a complete coward to face your mistakes relatively. Well, ask that to your siblings, would they agree to your perturb-able action?_

_ Nothing responds, don't you think? That's what misses you on your perception to reality; you make things "Literally down-sided" to your ideas. Bring up those hopes and think into the positive side… Strive your ideas to become truth... And that truth will lead you to what you aim in your predicament… If it's the right term, I guess._

_ However, you will be the one to decide your "__**fate"**__ on leading your ideas to truth… Do it freely yet carefully because once you've initiate it; there's no escape to your consequences._

_ I'm just a scientist, not a fortune teller. Your idea's "__**fate" **__starts here after reading this…_

_ Make your decision…_

_ If you want to see them again… I can allow you to read the next message._

_ If no… So shall it be. I say farewell, Mr. Fudo._

_-Dr A_

_- MESSAGE END -_

* * *

"How did he… know? Am I really doing this? It's my will though; my true self was lost back then… But he keeps on showing my world on its positive view… I am a coward, I assure that. But if I keep pushing myself to reality's true colors, I would never think twice on doing this blasphemous act." I explained to my possible reason. At first I was amazed on what he did. Security cams might be the viable answer of his descry.

However, he clearly gave me two options of my pre-concluded life, which brought my mind to its intriguing self. Possibly, my siblings and even my parents would neglect suicidal actions. For them, it's much worse than cowardness. Verily, it's a great weakness of our name if such thing would happen.

And to add it up, if they are alive in the EVR world, they have high expectations that I would make more alteration and save them… Or even to catch up and to live in the other side of this reality. I remembered my sister's firmness on ideas. Patrimony of skill is our siblings' capabilities, the esteem of our intelligence…

Therefore, I should carry out the same doings of my sister…

I sat down for a minute, laid the knife in the bed and drolly gave myself a face palm. "The doctor really brought stormy turnabouts in my head, hehe… Does he really have to care that much?"

…

Hmm, well I have to thank him for that. His point led me to cite back my actions first rather than engaging it. Ideas can be deadly once you unawarely put it into action…

And there is still a great probable chance that Ginga and Kaida are alive since they've done an ordinary VAT _(Virtual Anthropometric Transport)_ Scan instead of High-output Scan, which is chancy. Therefore, they have high assumption to go after them…

I won't fail for them, I promise to myself. Once I've had the right time, information and resource… I would make the appropriate changes in my brother's EVR system. Speaking of changes, I better start making an antivirus/ security programs and improvising the AI Virus if I'm going to use my brother's slot hubs…

"His erroneous ideas would be my definitive truth on finding Kaida…" I stood up with an eminent tone.

"She's my only priority… For Now…" I raised my left hand and made a firm handclasp.

I looked on the server unit and saw another dialog box…

"If Ginga's want **OUR WORLD** to come, then I'll show **MY WORLD** first…" I walked slowly unto it.

* * *

- DIALOG BOX CONTENT -

Do you want to read the next message?

**-Yes-**

**-No-**

- END CONTENT -

* * *

I slowly tapped -Yes- …

I was astounded on what the doctor showed me…

_~Flashback End~_

* * *

August 27, 2026 12:30 NN _Iwaki Kouko High School_

"I sure hope that hub file works… _*sigh*_" I distressedly said while looking at the flash drive, where the SR (Self- Restrained) AI Virus and the Antivirus program are stored, at my desk chair…

"What kind of hub files?" Someone questioned me.

"Ohh… it's a~" I turned around to look who it was.

"Na-Na-Nagisssaaa?! Ahhh… It's nothing! Hahahaha!" I crankily laughed even though I was on a state-of-surprise due to my expression.

"Oh really?! It's something special, if you ask me." She doubtly replied.

"Yeah, it's just ah… Ehh a gift from the doctor! Yeah, that's it… A Gift! Hahaha" I embarrassedly answered.

"Okay, if you said so… Hehe." she happily said to me.

"Hehe... Hey, where are Suguha and Shinichi? You should be with them, right?" I curiously asked while looking their vacant desk chairs at the back.

"Well yeah… but they are on paper duty today. So we will meet at the cafeteria later." She answered.

"Oh, hehe… You know, they have the potential to be lovers, don't you think?" I added.

"Barely, there is this one time that Shinichi confess his feelings to her on an online game they were playing and he just got-"

"Dumped...?" I continued her statement.

"A good term so… yeah, I guess." She agreed with me a bit repressed on her face.

"Oh… too bad for him. Sorry for bringing that question up." I apologized with a far-look at the window.

"It's okay, hehe. Oh yeah, speaking of OL games, would you be present at the meeting?" She politely asked me.

"What meeting?" I looked at her in a queerly tone.

"You know… the "MEETING"? "She expressively tried to remind it on me.

I try to recap my doing last week… And then it finally hit me.

"Ohh… Our guild's 4th meeting? I'm not sure yet. I'm been busy… doing stuffs lately." I fallaciously answered.

"Oh, even Ryo…?" She speculated.

"Ahh… I don't know, you better ask him. Hehe… " I replied with an unrealistic expression.

**_*BAAMMMMM!*_** "Ask me what?!" Ryo suddenly showed up on nowhere. He had slammed his left hand to my desk chair while eating a rice ball.

**"****WAHHHHH!"** Nagisa and I shockingly screamed.

"Dude, don't scare us like that!" I angrily warned him while Nagisa just fairly laughed at his gag.

"Sorry… hehe… And about your question, Nagisa? I was busy on house errands lately. My mother is making some presentations for her proposed products to some computer company." He broadly answered her question.

"Oh, okay… But I hope you guys can come." She stated with a positive look.

"Don't worry… We'll try…" I cheered her up. My face began to flush slightly.

"Good… Oh my! I'm late! Suguha would kill me. I got to go guys… see 'ya later!" She looked at her wristwatch and left with a sweet smile.

"By… Bye…" I replied. Now my face totally goes red…

"Dude, you're not good at lying…" Ryo reminded me with an upset tone.

"I know…" I sadly agreed on his statement.

"And you freakin' like her, don't you?" He curiously added a question.

" YeeaaaaaaaaaaWhatttttttttttttt?! No! I'm not!" I confusingly answered.

"Oh… Yes you are dude. You're **GLOWING RED**!" He happily concluded with a sinister expression on his face.

"I… Ughhh! **JUST SHUT UP**! I'm going to the Rooftop!" I grabbed my bag and lunch and angrily left him, but still, my face is quite blushing.

"Hahaha…Wait, What?! The rooftop again?! Hey…! Wait for me, bro!" He stopped laughing and hurriedly followed me.


	5. Chap1 Act4: Confessing is Hard

**Chapter 1 Act 4: Confessing is Hard**

August 27, 2026 12:45 NN _Rooftop of Iwaki Kouko HS_

_~Kaizuko POV~_

"All you need to do is to assert your feelings to her. That's what most girls like to a guy!" Ryo happily advised me. He kept on chattering while I was partially finishing my lunch…

"Shut up dude! I don't want to hear any lovey-dovey opinions… Even if I confess to her, I will end busted, ok?!" I tried to give him my reason but he still persistent to change my view. Man! What's up with him today…?

"You don't even know that yet, dude! Come on, give it a shot! What's more, she may even secretly have a crush on you too." He persuadably added.

"I don't care about those… THINGS right now, ok? I have bigger problems to deal yet. And besides, I am weirdo… A weakling… Arghhh! **WHY ARE YOU**…? When did you became a **LOVE GURU**?!" I answered in a slight angry ton this time.

"I'm sorry, if you feel that way… It's just that… uhmm, how can I explain this… I had the same situation with you last year ago…" He apologized with a depress voice and look.

At first, I'm blanked on what to say for him… considering that I really don't know anything or what-so-ever about love… All I knew is that love can make you go insane, still in a form of a good way. Aptly, it's just like making codes for programmable systems. Hehe… why am I such a geek?

Nevertheless, I should hear his side's story first before saying some junk stuff that might hurt his feelings…

"Why, what happened last year?" I curiously looked and asked.

"Oh... You know the VR online game I'm playing, right?" He reminded me. His glimpse change direction to the skies.

"Yeah, Demon Souls OL, right?" I answered.

He calmly started his story…

"Yes… Well it goes like this… At first I really don't have the interest in playing such games like those. But an old friend of mine~"

"The one you've really like?" I suddenly interrupted his story.

"Yup… She really stood up with me when I played Demon Souls for the first time. She assists me in every quest I engage… In duels, leveling my stats and even in real life. She was a great girl that I ever saw…" he happily continued.

"Then?" I asked with quite an astonished look. This is the first time he spoke on his past lovelife.

"Well, I was having a hard time on saying my feelings, a mere reason why I first acted doltish to people. But when you showed up, I gain confidence. Your determination in achieving your goal was my settled motivation." Gratefully, He added.

"Hehe, you don't say…?" I flatteringly joked him.

"No dude, I'm serious…" He truthfully denied on what I said.

"Ok… Whatever you say so…" I still humorously doubted.

"Good… But anyways, when I have the guts to tell her my impressions…. I had a bad timing… I was late… She got engaged to a guy who was also playing the said game… The guy was her partner when she was a newbie and she really liked him… I was down to mixed emotions. I was happy for them, but at the same time, I was also broken-hearted…" He sorrowfully ended his story.

Both of us gone silent for a half-minute. I'm really felt empty on what to respond for my friend. Something like that is hard to comprehend to my life since I didn't experience it yet… I feel doleful, both for Ryo and Shinichi.

Is love really that hard to get? Well based on their situation, it's probably a yes to my expectations. Furthermore, what would happen to my relationship with Nagisa if I try to assert my feeling for her? Would I end like them or something more complicated than friends?

I should think my ideas to its positive side, remembering what the doctor has said to me 3 years ago. There are more girls out there that would truthfully love me if my actions go backfire but it would be more grateful if not. And besides, I was Ryo's inspiration for his confidence… If I am too determined to look for my siblings, how could a small confession be that hard to tell, right…?

I will do it… For Ryo's sake…

"Well I'm sorry if we talked about your "past love-situation"… But if you really want me to do it, I'll do it… For your motivation's sake." I embarrassedly concluded. I stood up and did some stretches to lose my fluster.

"hehe… It's okay, bro. I unde~**WHAAAAAAAAAAT**?! **REALLY**?! You will **DO** it?!" He also stood up with a shocking voice.

"Yeah… Yeah… but still, it's a least priority. I have to do some test run later for the flash drive…" I answered with still an embarrassed tone.

"Oh, it's okay, hehe! Once you've tell her, you will never regret it, dude!" He happily gestured.

"Hehe… Tell me what, let's make it a bet. If I get dumped, I will do the usual **HEAD KNOCK**, but this time, **HARDER**! But if you win, then vice versa." I warned him with a sinister face.

He nervously gulped a bit and confidently said…

"Ok, it's a bet!"

"Hey, can we have a little practice?" I asked him while finishing my stretches.

"A sparring?" He returned the question.

"Yep! I want to further develop my mixed martial and boxing skills since I wasn't doing some exercise lately due to the flash drive's revisions… Don't worry I will try my best to block." I persuadably told him while starting to stray away my distance from him.

"Wait?! Are you sure? Doctor Alpheus told you to relax your body first since it's not that yet conditioned. Furthermore, you're not yet finishing his given training to you…" He worriedly asked and warned me. He slowly tried to dwell on his position.

"Yes! how many times would I say that?! And I want to try this new move that I saw in the video game. It's called "_LATE-BLOCK-REVERSE"_, Mostly convenient to use when your opponent wields any long-combat weapons… like you, in instances, because you always fight with a stick in the game, right?" I explained to him my reason.

"Ok then, if you've said so… and by the way, it's not a **STICK**! It's a _Level 56 Old Ent WOODEN SPEAR_! I've mastered maneuvering _Chinese Staff Fighting_ since I've been in your guild, both in the game and the real world. Currently, I maxed up my skills on it because of Demon Souls… hehe." He began to showed-up his true self. He did some arm stretches and preparing his stance.

"Well then, Good thing I brought my _MMA Gloves_. Don't fail me on what you've said earlier, or you will be a _"bluff"_ to my list for a week. And to add up, do you know the procedures?" I started to wear my grappling gloves and remove my pair of shoes and socks.

"Sorry… But that **WOULD NOT HAPPEN** today! Tell me what to do…" He gets an old wooden stick mop and began practicing twirling the stick.

I elaborately stated "Just do some couple of rounds of random hits to my body and~"

"5 hits, it's that ok?" He interruptedly asked.

"Yeah, 5 hits can be good… and I was saying, just do some random hits and for the final blow, hit me, swiftly but harder, on my head and my below abdomen asynchronously in that order. I will try to dodge those attacks lately, making your strikes to let in before doing a reverse. Do you understand?" I continued.

"Uhh... ok… 5 hits plus final blow… **GOT IT**!" He sluggishly answered.

"Really…?" I have a doubt he understand.

"Yeah, Can we do this already?!" He annoyingly asked. His stance is ready…

"Ok, I'm prepared…" I replied. My body stance is also ready to engage…

There was a moment of silence… nervous but I felt the adrenaline within my body and mind…

again…

"**_IKUZZOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Ryo shouted.

He started his attacks and it was well planned. I can feel his improvement… His dexterity and strength are quick and active…. To sum it up, he is extremely vigilant on making wrong movement on his spear and body… that's a true warrior's skill indeed.

The first three hits were properly blocked… I can't believe that my skills are still good; But Ryo was greater in forms of speed and motion...

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TAKE THIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**" He made his 4th hit. This time I've got a hard time to dodge. His stick illusorily moves with rhythm, along with his swift body action…

"**TSSS…**.***_Darn it_***" I quickly dodged but my left leg began to strain due to sudden force. As a result, I bruised my side arm.

Ryo engage his 5th strike…

"**FIFTH STRIKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**"

It's a common kendo strike…

"**AGRHHHHHH!**" I tried to obstruct it by holding it with both of my hands…

***_PAKKKKKKKKKKK!_***

"**Hmm..** ***_I've got it_*** "I clasped it with all I got… But due to my condition, Ryo's vigor was fierce.

***_I won't lose…_*** I successfully forced back his 5th attack. I tried to withdraw my body away from him.

"**DO ITTTTTTTTTT!**" I adjust my stance for his final blow.

***_I can do this… just to focus…_***

"**ORA! ORA! AGHHHHHHHHHH!**" Ryo quickly forward his body towards my position.

"**DUALLLLLL SPEARRRRRRR STRIKEEAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" He shouted for his final blow. As procedure, he started at the head…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I dodge approximately at time…

I've got the tip of the stick with my left hand… but sadly, my right got the wrong timing…

* **_OH CRAP…_***

"**ONE FOR YOUR HEAD!**" He harshly hit my head… But I wasn't yet knocked senseless… My feet are still in position but my stance was gone…

"**AND ONE FOR YOUR OTHER HEAD BELOW!**" He really hit my freakin' crouch. And this time I really fell down on the ground…

"_Ouch…._" I silently said while badly hurt below. My hands were trying to endure the pain at my… hehe you know that already…

"**OH MY CRAP! DID I HURT YOU THAT MUCH, BRO?!**" He stopped to look down at me. He dropped the stick and tried to gave a helping hand

"_ohhh… my… awww… I'm…. I'm fine_!" I tryingly said. I was hardly standing on my own, neglecting his help…

"**OHHHH YOU ARE NOT FINE TO ME, DUDE! WE MUST STOP**!" He caringly warned me.

"_No…. 2 more... 2… more…_" I weakly suggest to him. I still prepare my stance, even though its already exposed for any attacks.

"As you said so…" he sadly accepted it.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!**" I shouted….

With pain…


End file.
